


Playing on the Rift

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: The Travel Collection: Drabbles, Snippets, and Supershorts [22]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets and supershorts for Torchwood, set in no particular AU, or in the interstitials of canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sheltering House

The house stands off the road several miles north of Cardiff, the garden hidden by a high stone wall. The lawns are broad, and warm on sunny days; the house itself stately and just a bit imposing. Inside, a woman watches the lane wind past her shelter and prison, and wonders when she'll see the world outside the walls again.


	2. Linear Time

For those who live in linear time, there is a distinct past and present and future that are all concrete and do not meet. John thinks those sort are rather uninspired and boring - and annoying when they're vociferously trying to deny that time is not linear. Even when he's inadvertently kidnapped one while trying to get close to that oh-so-interesting anomaly on Earth. The original planet.

"This is not possible." The young woman is sitting on a bench, curled over with her head held between her hands. "Where are we?"

"Same place we were before you tried to stop me." John leans against a crumbling stone wall, watching the young woman, and contemplating leaving her here to live out a linear life. Even if his ex-partner would consider it rude, and his former employers would call it illegal. Then again, he's illegal in several time periods and on more than one planet. He's rather proud of that.

"That's not possible." The woman looks up, her eyes wide, though there's not as much fear in her expression as he'd thought there would be. A lot of anger, a lot of confusion, but not a lot of fear, or even denial, despite her vocal denial of reality. Something in her knows it is real.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "road".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [The Ever-Changing Road](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/749674).


End file.
